Booyah Achieved
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: One-shot with Edward and Bella at a Minus the Bear show in Seattle. Sexy times. Lemony adventure for all!MA for mature.


**A/N: So I originally wrote this for bethaboo's Smut Mondays, but now I'm not sure if it will get posted on their Twilighted board or not, so I figured I'd post it here. Also, there are a lot of people who aren't on both sites, so I think it would be worth it to post it in both places anyway if she decides to fit it in. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own all the dirty dirty things I make SM's characters do. Haha. I own SEX! THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS! **

**Look away if you can't handle up-against-the-wall, dirty-talking, impulsive, must-have-you-NOW sex, mmkay? **

**Onward! **

We were at El Corazon in Seattle, watching Minus the Bear play onstage. Bella was pressed against my front, and I was leaning against the back wall. The crowd was swaying erratically to the music, Bella and I included.

Her outfit was entirely impractical for a MTB show, but I couldn't really care because she looked completely fucking hot. Alice had coerced her to wear the tiny black dress now gracing her delicious curves. I ran my hands up and down her sides as the band started playing "When We Escape." This song was sexy and I was feeling it _big time_.

Bella leaned into me further, her ass grinding against mine. I knew she liked this song as much as I did, because we often listened to this entire album while we had sex. I was having a very Pavlovian response in my pants.

She knew exactly what she was doing to me when she let her head fall back onto my shoulder, her hair caressing my face with its fragrant silk. I shut my eyes tightly, breathing deep. I loved the way this woman smelled; no matter how long we'd been together, the scent of her always drove me insane with need.

My arms tightened around her waist and I pushed one of my legs up between hers slightly, trying not to be too obvious in case anyone was paying attention to us. The lights were dim and we were at the very back of the club, but you never know when someone is going to get nosy.

Bella bent her legs ever so slightly, her hot center rubbing against my thigh. I groaned in her ear and pushed my leg higher to give her the pressure she was seeking. She tossed her head to the side, exposing her neck to me. I took full advantage of her offering with my eager mouth, running my lips up and down her sweet skin.

She was beginning to pant heavily and I could feel her speeding pulse beneath my lips. I smiled into the crook of her neck, knowing _exactly_ how this was going to end. She continued to gyrate on my thigh, making my erection strain painfully against my jeans.

My hands gripped her hips harder, trying to stop her; things were getting a little too hot and heavy. I began to pull my leg back from between hers but she turned her face into my neck and I heard her whisper into my ear, "Please don't stop, Edward."

"Bella, unless you want to get fucked right here, you'd better stop rubbing up against me like that," I growled in warning.

Her eyes opened to meet mine and she turned around, pressing herself against me firmly. Her hips made tiny imperceptible circles as she grabbed the hair over my ears and pulled me to her, her mouth opening hotly on mine. I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as they could go and dove into the kiss, my tongue warring with hers.

I didn't give a shit if anybody was watching us now; I pushed my leg back up between hers and yanked her against me, causing her to straddle my thigh completely. She didn't hesitate to grind against it, her mouth and tongue becoming even more frenzied upon mine.

I pulled away, breaking the kiss to suck in a deep breath. I saw her bite her swollen lip and I couldn't take anymore; I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club behind me. The bouncer just averted his eyes as we ran past him.

I had no idea what I was looking for, but I knew I would know it when I found it. I kept Bella's hand wrapped in mine as I stormed down the street, my eyes raking every narrow alley or darkened doorway for its potential.

Bella's heels clicked behind mine and I fervently hoped she wouldn't fall, but I couldn't bring myself to slow down. I had to have her _now_.

Finally, I found a side street and lo and behold, a perfect entryway. The street was deserted and the doorway was clean. I spun around and dragged Bella into it, pressing her firmly up against the door itself. She looked surprised for a second, but her eyes darkened with what I recognized as desire.

I grabbed her ass and lifted her legs around my waist, pressing into her hot core. I groaned as I felt her wet heat seep through the front of my jeans. This woman was too fucking sexy, and she was all mine.

I buried my face in her neck, licking and biting. Bella loved a good bite, and I was all too happy to oblige. She threw her head back, moaning and arching into me. I ran one of my hands up to yank down the top of the strapless dress, bringing her beautiful tits into view. I ran my nose down her chest to bury it between the luscious valleys, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

I reached my hand back down to roam up her right thigh, exploring the silky skin hidden from view by the extremely short skirt of her dress. I wriggled my hand up inside the hem and reached her ass, only to discover she was wearing a thong. My Bella never wore thongs! _Fuck, this is so hot_.

I growled deep in my chest and buried my face into the skin of her breast, sucking the nipple into my mouth and working it hard with my teeth and tongue. My hand was still caressing her naked ass, massaging it. My fingers dipped beneath the thong to find her completely drenched in moisture, and my cock jumped to attention painfully.

I pulled my hand out from beneath her dress as I continued to lave attention on her breasts. I quickly got my belt and zipper undone, releasing my throbbing length. As soon as I accomplished that, I hurried to bury my hand beneath her dress once more, pushing the saturated thong to the side so I could push into her.

I lifted Bella up against the door slightly and positioned myself at her soaked entrance, prepared to fuck her senseless. I simultaneously pushed upward while pulling Bella downward onto my cock, groaning at the contact between her wet pussy and my hot skin.

Bella whimpered, her eyes clenching shut and her mouth dropping open. I locked my jaw as the intense heat and pleasure washed over me. I shoved the rest of my cock as deep as it could go, my entire body engulfed in flames.

She arched her back into the door, bringing her hips up to grind against mine as I thrust into her repeatedly. My face dropped into her shoulder while I pounded her wet walls. I bit her earlobe and that must have gotten her really hot, because she started talking dirty to me.

"Fuck, Edward! Oh my god your cock feels so fucking good! Fuck my pussy, baby. Fuck it hard!" she yelled.

"That's right, you dirty girl. I'm gonna fuck you until you milk my cock right here on the street. You are so fucking hot," I growled.

Her moans echoed down the empty street and I increased my thrusts, grinding hard against her. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching, and I wanted Bella to come with me. I bit her neck right where she liked it and brought my hand down to rub tiny circles around her clit, knowing this would make her explode.

She screamed as she came apart in my arms, shaking as her pussy clenched around my cock. I threw my head back and continued to pound the ever-loving shit out of her, trying to draw out her orgasm.

I could feel my cock harden and swell even more, and suddenly I was pulsing deep inside Bella. "You want my come, you dirty girl? Tell me what you want!"

Still caught in her massive orgasm, Bella whimpered, "Fill me up, baby. I want your come dripping out of me!"

That was too much for me; I thrust inside of her, reaching her womb and coming so hard I could see stars behind my eyelids. I filled her up while her legs tightened around my hips, bringing me even deeper inside her. I grunted in bone-deep satisfaction as the orgasm faded.

We were finally still, our bodies covered in sweat. I kissed Bella deeply and let her down gently so she was standing on her own, even though her legs were shaking slightly. I reached out a hand to steady her and we both grinned at each other, walking hand in hand back to the car to drive home.


End file.
